Show Me Yours
by xRayneBloodx
Summary: 'He paused, staring blankly at his delicate hand for a moment before getting the impression that something was /very/ wrong.' LM/HP. Femslash. Smut.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED HERE. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO J.K ROWLING.**  
**Summary:** 'He paused, staring blankly at his delicate hand for a moment before getting the impression that something was _very_ wrong.'  
**Pairings**: Lucius/Harry.  
**Warnings**: Femslash. Genderswap. OOC. Non-canon. EWE. Smut. Yup.

**A/N:**  
**Man on man action is so much easier TT~TT**

* * *

**SHOW ME YOURS**

He awoke gradually, blinking sleepily as the sharp sting of sunlight he expected never came. He shook his head, rolling over on the silky sheets and glancing around through bleary eyes. The room was dim and cool, strange because he could hear a fire roaring somewhere in the corner. Goose-bumps skimmed across his flesh, making him shiver and grasp drowsily for the duvet.

He paused, staring blankly at his delicate hand for a moment before getting the impression that something was _very_ wrong. He jerked upright, hands slapping over his chest and legs squeezing together in a pathetic attempt at retaining his dignity.

A soft chuckle sounded in his ear and he knew he had failed. Fire-warmed hands gripped his shoulders, sliding down his arms and over his collarbones, eventually gripping his hands and forcing them to his sides as faintly chapped lips kissed his racing pulse-point. "Now, now, there's no need for that," an amused voice husked, the familiarity making him relax and tense up at the same time.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?! Give me the antidote, I won't—!"

"_Silence_."

His mouth snapped shut at the cool tone, the extent of the situation finally dawning on him—_her_. Gritting her teeth, she felt corn-silk hair brush along her neck and cheek as she bowed her head, albeit reluctantly. "Sorry," she ground out.

"Very good," Lucius whispered, dragging manicured nails up her ribs and making her shiver; roughly cupping her right breast and pinching the eagerly rising nipple.

It was only then, when Lucius pressed up against her back, that she realised it wasn't just her who had ingested Severus' newest project. "W-what?" she choked out, wanting to whirl around and have a look with her own two eyes, but fearing the consequences.

"Hmm," the blonde said, brushing her lengthened hair away and mouthing the sensitive flesh at her nape. "Finally noticed, then? I thought my voice would have been a dead give-away."

"I want to see," she insisted, hissing when her nipple was twisted harshly. "_Nggh_!"

"Oh? Are you going to comply now?"

"No! I just—I just want to see what you look like as a bloody woman is all!"

"Hm. Gorgeous, I assure you."

She scowled at the drawling arrogance, but couldn't keep it up and bit her lip to hide a wry grin. Shivering again when her sensitive sides were brushed, she sucked in a surprised breath when her hips were grasped and her body twisted around so they were face-to-face.

"Indulgence 1: Used."

She wanted to protest, it was hardly worth it, but it died in her throat upon seeing her lover's 'new' body and face. She certainly was gorgeous, around the same height as before, but a few pounds lighter and visibly slimmer. That corn-silk hair was longer and curling slightly along the ends, framing quicksilver eyes and brushing delicate collarbones, leading emerald eyes downwards until they locked on a pair of soft, perfect tits and a tiny waist. Swallowing thickly, Harry forced herself to look up again, blushing fiercely when Lucius stared back with a smug tilt of her head and the slightest quirk of pastel-pink lips.

Lucius reached up, cupping her cheek and tilting her chin up forcefully for a kiss. Tongues met instantly, twisting and curling around each-other as Lucius ran her hands up and down Harry's stomach and hips, briefly squeezing her thighs before slipping around to cup her arse.

"Very nice," the blonde whispered, blinking lazily and sucking on her jaw. "You look like a faerie."

Harry stiffened, leaning away and pursing her lips, but was yanked back into place and moaned reluctantly when their breasts were pressed flush together. There was a vaguely wet prickling between her legs and Harry buried her face in blonde locks, embarrassed. It felt strange, almost uncomfortable, but mostly foreign and she wasn't sure she liked it – _especially_ when Lucius chuckled like that, as if knowing exactly what was going through her head.

"Lie down," the blonde said, tugging impatiently on her hair when she thought the transition too slow. When Harry was lying back awkwardly on the sheets, legs clamped together and trembling from the effort not to relax and in turn show everything, she tutted softly and moved so that she was straddling bony hips, unconcerned about her own nudity. "Watch me."

Harry made a surprised noise, eyes widening and locking on her hand, tilting her head up to watch as Lucius cupped her own breasts, brushing the nipples and squeezing the soft flesh before letting her hands slide down her ribs and flat belly and onto firm, toned thighs. Stroking firmly once, twice, the blonde went in for the kill and spread her legs wider, making sure everything was visible before pushing two fingers into herself, head falling to the side and hair fluttering softly.

Harry seemed to choke, legs quivering when heat trickled out in a soft pulse of desire. Lucius smirked, eyes closed and hand moving lazily, in and out and in and out before drawing back and rubbing her clit, brows furrowing and lips parting with a sigh.

"Lu-Lucius…"

"Hm-_hah_-m?"

"I want…want you to…_you know_…"

Normally, the blonde Malfoy would have stretched it out and made her little lover tell her exactly what 'you know' was, but since it was a new situation and she wasn't in a particularly cruel mood, she took pity on the raven and lay down on her side, breast squished pleasantly between them. An arm curled automatically around her neck, fisting her hair, but she said nothing and lay a kiss on fair skin. "Spread your legs."

Harry reluctantly did so, wincing when there was a soft squelching noise but was quickly distracted when a warm hand squeezed her thigh and pulled them even further apart.

"Delicious," Lucius complimented, wasting no time in caressing the hairless vagina unknowingly offered for her pleasure. Harry twitched but didn't complain, huffing softly instead. She dragged her index finger down between the damp labia, rubbing the twitching entrance soothingly before slipping the tip inside and after a second the rest of her finger.

Harry fidgeted, tugging restlessly on silky hair at the strange sensation. It wasn't bad or good, merely nice and slightly too lubricated. Lucius quickly rectified the problem, sliding in her middle-finger and pumping softly, curling her fingers in just the right way and rubbing her G-spot expertly.

Harry froze, thighs squeezing together and trapping the blonde's wrist but managing somehow not to stop the sweet friction, moaning aloud and arching slightly to get closer when the small thrusts become stronger.

"Good?" Lucius asked needlessly, nuzzling her neck and using her free hand to tease herself.

"Yes! Merlin, who said women didn't enjoy sex?! Feels kinda like when you rub my—_hah!—_prostate," Harry moaned, briefly surprised at how quick it took to get to that almost-but-not-quite orgasm stage. He enjoyed it when Lucius took his time with his cock and using the stretching as a way to arouse him further and not just as a necessity, but this was _definitely_ something he could get used to.

Lucius smirked, ignoring the annoyed hiss when she gently removed her hand, bringing her fingers to her face and licking curiously. Harry sucked in a surprised breath, watching avidly.

"Sweet," the blonde noted, although it wasn't much different from how he normally tasted. She swung herself up and grabbed Harry's knee, bending it so her thigh was flush against her hip and diving down to suckle the excess expulsion.

Harry let out a short scream, jerking and locking her free leg over the blonde's shoulder. It was wet and hot and different, but so damn arousing and _fuck_! "Oh my god," she cried, "do that thing with your tongue again!"

Lucius hummed, pressing down firmly and licking from her perineum to her clit in one stroke. She hovered at the top, gently taking her sensitive clit into her mouth and sucking as she wormed two fingers into the mix.

Harry groaned, arching up, seeking more friction for her clit. It was the strangest sensation, so different from anything he'd felt with his cock or prostate, but it was quickly becoming something he could do on a daily basis. Lucius crooned softly, lifting her head and using both fingers to rub the clit hood and the vulva, watching expectantly as Harry twitched and suddenly stiffened with a long, breathy moan. She thrust three of her left-hand fingers into Harry's entrance easily, moaning quietly as she felt the velvety heat convulse on her hand.

When Harry felt her orgasm subside she shuddered, feeling drowsy and sated, but not like she couldn't go another round.

Lucius gently removed her hands, wiping her fingers discreetly on the bed before crawling up her lover's body and lying down, careful not to put all of her weight on Harry. "Well?" she asked, nuzzling Harry's jaw. "Better than as a boy?"

"I wouldn't say that," Harry said, surprised. She tilted her head to the side obligingly, sighing when kisses were pressed to her skin. "But it was…wow. Oh! Let me—"

"Don't worry," Lucius smirked, leaning up to kiss her softly on the lips. She looked doubtful, but lay back down as the blonde murmured, "You'll have your turn."

**THE END**


End file.
